Tres Gemma
by AphroditeAwry
Summary: Each of the Black sisters was born with a different personality, yet the family triditions remain the same. At age 11 each girl was presented with a necklace each adorned with a gem posessing certain qualities that reflect each sister's personality.


**A/N- Ok, this is in response to Sora Snape's Gem Challenge. I really hope I did OK and did Bella at least some justice. I pretty sure that this will be a three shot, using the three Black Sisters and three different gems . This chapter takes place during the 5th book when Voldi is rising to power. Well anyway that's about it. I own nothing. Oh BTW, if any of you are wondering, Tres Gemma means 'Three Jewls' in latin. Now to end my endless drabble and begin with the story.**

* * *

**Bloodstone Description-**Bloodstone is a variety of chalcedony quartz. Bloodstone coordinates your healing energies and strengthens your immune system, to keep it responsive to your body's needs. This coordination aids in uplifting of the overall quality of your body's energy, making your body an incompatible environment for infections of all kinds.

* * *

By her who in March was born

No gem save bloodstone shall be worn

They will ensure her constancy

True friendship and fidelity.

When she was a child Bellatrix had always been the favorite of the Black sisters. Her parents always said that she had strength. Meaning in this case that she always got what she wanted for she, unlike her sisters, would happily resort to force or otherwise to insure her success. Of course she had other qualities that "_redeemed"_ her "_mildly violent" _behavior such as her loyalty towards what and who she believed. And there was also her enchanting beauty and suave personality which always managed to aid her so called _'strength'_. It was for these reasons that on a sunny March evening on her eleventh birthday she revived a small velvet box adored with a petite ribbon. This box contained a small pendent attached to a silver chain. The pendent was encrusted with a small green stone strewn with red flecks. A stone referred to as bloodstone.

Many years had past since Bella had received that necklace. Over the years she had done many things to prove her strength, loyalty, and fidelity. Many of which aided to her sentence of a lifetime in Azkaban. As time past her captivating looks had deteriorated as well as her sanity. The only things that remained of her former self was her foreseen qualities and the small bloodstone necklace.

She was kneeling in the center of the large cell with her eyes locked on her forearm. The Dark Mark on her was animated, the green snake slithering slowly down from the skull. She knew that it meant that the Dark Lord was gaining power once again. She licked the Mark, relishing in the power it gave her. Her life had completely gone downhill when she had lost her master. But she remembered it like it was yesterday.

------------------------------------------------

_She paced back and forth anxiously in front of the intricately carved stone fireplace set directly in the center of the drawing room. On this occasion, Bella was anticipating the return of her beloved master from the mission he had set upon just that evening. He had requested that no one accompany him to Godric's Hollow. He had told his minions that the small Potter boy must parish by his wand, and his wand alone. This, in Bella's opinion, was a very ridiculous suggestion (though she would never dream of telling him that); to journey on one's own to destroy the single, distinct person said to be your downfall. But than again, the Potter brat was only a baby._

"_What in the world is taking so long", voiced Roldolphus after about an hour or so had passed, "Surely someone of his abilities could overtake a small child and his filthy parents with ease"._

_These words aggravated her. She didn't quite know why but they sounded insulting, so she turned on him._

"_Are you questioning the Dark Lord's power, his ability to undertake a task a meager as this? You think that he is not capable of overtaking the Potter boy?" _

"_Of course not my love, I was merely wondering why he had not returned. Has something unexpected happened?"_

"_How should I know? I haven't any more knowledge concerning him then yourself!!!"_

_At this point she was seething with anger. She had not been given a scrap of news. If anything were to happen, why shouldn't she be the first to know? After all, hadn't she had always been one of his most faithful and trusted servants. She had been there for him since practically the beginning. She of all people should be informed it things went awry. _

_Suddenly a burst of green flames erupted from the fireplace and out stepped Dolohov with a grim look plastered on his face. Bellatrix looked on in horror at his ominous expression, fearing the worst for her beloved master. _

_Rodolphus spoke first._

"_Any word Dolohav"_

"_I'm afraid so. After many hours of waiting and wondering I have received word that the Potter child's parents are dead. But although the baby survives, and there is no sign of the Dark Lord. We, that is to say Lucius, Acymus, Alecto, and I, have concluded that the Dark Lord has indeed fallen". _

_She listened intently to every word that her fellow Death Eater had spoken. Each word stabbing her heart, causing pain that she had never known was possible. She looked over at her husband who hung his head in what must've been defeat. _

"_Very well Dolohav", he said in a low, desolate voice, "I suppose that you intend to send out a search party in hopes of finding any trace of the Dark Lord?"_

"_Of course"._

_Here Rodolphus glanced at his wife who had not spoken a single word the whole time. She had a look of absolute shock and horror on her face and seemed to be in no mood to talk._

"_Then you may carry on"._

_Dolohov turned back to the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of floo powder. Stepping into the large fireplace he said, "Malfoy Manner", and in a flash of lime green flames, he disappeared._

_Her thoughts raced, jumping from one place to another. Was he really gone? Did they think he was dead simply because he had not shown himself? How could a simple child avoid death when He had intended to kill him? Why had the Malfoys known his whereabouts before herself when surely he had trusted her more? _

"_Bellatrix?"_

_She turned to where her husband was standing, still by the fireplace, shoulders slouching, expression mournful, a defeated look in his eye. _

"_He can't be gone. If anything, he is merely withholding is reappearance"._

"_He may be love…but why would he hide himself from his servants when he knows very well that none of us would ever dream of betraying his place of concealment?"_

"_I wouldn't know"._

_She hated saying these words. They sounded horrible coming from her mouth. They made her sound like she had too given up on Him. She fingered the trinket draped around her neck, needing reassurance. She was chosen to bear that particular stone for a reason. It meant that she strong and loyal. She would remain faithful even if no one else would. Hope would not evade her like the others. He had to be out there somewhere. _

----------------------------------------------------------

.

Lightning flashed bringing her out of her memories. The Mark was slowly growing darker and more pronounced against her pale skin. A burning sensation charged though the brand. She knew that _He was calling his servants…calling her. She grasped the pendant that still adorned her neck and rubbed it softly against the brand, making a silent promise to the Dark Lord. Vowing not to give up on him like so many of the others had already done. The loyalty, fidelity and strength that had been foreseen the day that she was presented her necklace would not fail her. She had been his most faithful servant for as long as she could remember. And she wasn't about to stop now._


End file.
